The Other Brother
by The Tribute Initiate
Summary: When Julian's brother (OC) shows up again, he soon realizes things may never be the same between them. Will things between them finally be fixed? (This takes place in the same semi-AU as my text fic, where Ralph and Julian coexist, and Snowbert and Quickwest are still canon) T for future chapters
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a prologue. I'm just too lazy to change the chapter title and make it say prologue rn XD**  
 **  
**

 **Please review if you like it :)**

* * *

Julian ran through the hallways, not believing what-or more accurately, who- he had seen. Had he really seen them? Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him?

"Uh... Are you okay?" A voice said from across the room.

Cisco's voice. In his haste, Julian had gone into Cisco's lab.

"Yeah," Julian said, his heavy breathing betraying his answer, "I just- I though I saw someone, that's all."

"Huh." Cisco said, looking up from his computer screen, "Weird. Maybe you saw our new intern?"

'There. It's not him,' Julian thought, 'It can't be him. He wouldn't even be here in the first place.'

Julian walked over to stand with Cisco.

"New intern?" He asked, incredulous. "What happened to Amy?"

"Well..." Cisco started, slightly embarrassed

"Turns out, she didn't like all Cisco's nicknames," Caitlin finishes for him

Julian rolled his eyes, but was secretly amused.

"I told you so." He said, a small smile spreading across his lips.

Cisco chuckled, "Yeah, you did- I just hope the next guy doesn't mind nicknames."

"Maybe it won't matter as much," Caitlin said with a shrug, "After all, Dorian will be helping me out with medical things too."

They had gone on talking, but Julian didn't notice. He had gone pale and stopped listening after the name was mentioned.

'Calm down, there are plenty of people with that name,' He tries to reassure himself, 'What are the chances that it's him?'

"Uh... Draco?" Cisco says, "Is there something-"

But he never finished, and was cut off by the lab door opening.

The intern stepped in- a pale skinned, dark haired boy of about twenty.

"Hey Cisco I was wondering-" He started to say, and then his eyes fell on Julian.

The two starred at each other for a minute, shocked and confused.

"Never mind. I'll come back later, when you're not busy" Dorian said hurriedly, and then left.

After he's had gone, Cisco and Caitlin turned to Julian.

"What was that?" Cisco asked, brows raised in what Julian thought to be confusion- or maybe excitement. It was hard to tell. "Do you guys have like, a history or something?"

"You could say that," Julian said reluctantly, "He's- Well, he's my brother."

And now, Caitlin and Cisco were just as flabbergasted as their friend 

* * *

**A/N (again): Remeber how back in my ridiculously long AN introducing my Christmas fic, I said Julian and Dorian had a complicated past? Well, that's why their reactions in this chapter were this dramatic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, this took waaayyyy too long. Sorry about that. There's a scene in this chapter that I really didn't want to write. It had to happen, I just wish it hadn't. You'll see what I mean, once I shut up XD**  
 **  
**

 **And Barry isn't in this chapter. Sorry. He's in the next one though**

* * *

"Okay, hold up!" Cisco said emphatically, "You have a brother?! And you didn't tell us?!"

"It's...complicated." Julian says, seeming somewhat lost in thought

"Well yeah! Why else would you react like that?!"

And then the door to the lab was flung open once again, and Ralph came running in.

"Ralph, what are you doing here?" Caitlin asked, a little annoyed.

"I came for the drama!" Ralph said. "It looked like it would be interesting,"

Julian didn't know how he was going to explain this. Truth be told, what he had done was anything but interesting. Regrettable was a much more suitable word. And now, he had to explain it, in front of two of his friends, and Ralph, someone who he  
didn't quite consider to be a friend

"This doesn't concern you." Julian said.

His voice had sounded (and would continue to sound) a bit shaky, and he wanted Ralph to leave.

Unsurprisingly, Ralph did not leave.

"Who cares if it concerns me? I wanna know about it." He said

At this point, it is important to say Ralph genuinely meant no harm. He just not at all a tactful person.

"Get out, Ralph. Please," Julian said as a last resort  
"Nope."

-page break-

"We're waiting Draco." Cisco says.

Caitlin rolls her eyes at Cisco's comment.

"Well, where do you want to start?" Julian says reluctantly.

He doesn't want to talk about what happened, especially in front of his girlfriend. But, of course, he has to.

"What happened between you guys?"

'The one time Cisco gets straight to the point', Julian thought, 'it has to be when I don't want him to.'

"Well, You already know about Emma..."

"Who's Emma?" Ralph butted in

"His sister. Now, back to the conversation." Caitlin answered

"Wait. We don't really know about Emma." Cisco interrupts, "I mean, we know she's..." He struggles with how to phrase it, not wanting to anger his friend, "gone, but we don't know how..."

"Car accident." Caitlin fills in, and then adds "Jules told me."

The two smile at each other briefly, trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation, and then their expressions go back to being solemn.

"Yes, that's right." Julian confirms, "But what I didn't tell you was who caused it." He finishes, regret evident in his voice.

"Holy crap, we hired a murderer?!" Ralph said insensitively

Julian, upset by Ralph's comment, but not wanting to show it, decided to ignore Ralph for the rest of the conversation.

Cisco seemed shocked, "Wait, what? Not intentionally, right? ..."

"He didn't cause it on purpose- and I know that, now. He was fifteen at the time, and definitely wouldn't have done something like that."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, "Now? So you blamed him before?"

"Yes..."

"You thought he killed her?"

"I did..." Julian said slowly, sounding every bit as guilty as he feels, "And I told him... that I never wanted to see him again."

Cisco and Caitlin's jaws dropped, and Ralph's literally hit the floor. Ever since Julian joined team Flash, he had changed, (Which Caitlin was very much responsible for) and they had forgotten he could be so cruel.

After an awkward pause, Cisco, who had been acting slightly guilty the whole time, finally spoke up.

"As long as we're confessing stuff... I knew him before I hired him."

"You knew my brother, and didn't think to tell me?!" Julian says, feeling betrayed.

"I didn't know he was your brother!" Cisco defended, "You two don't even have the same last name! And he sounds American! Well, at least sometimes-"

"How long."

Cisco hesitates, before saying "So remember that time I had to go teach the last semester of a science class? Like, a couple years ago. And he was in that class."

"And he never mentioned me? In name or otherwise?" Julian says, being as thorough as possible.

"Nope."

"And why didn't you try to get him to?" Caitlin says

"Yeah, what she said," Ralph said, trying to be a part of the discussion

"Because I didn't think he wanted to. And it kinda looks like he had reason!" Cisco says, seeming somewhat agitated

"This is getting us nowhere," Caitlin says, her voice soft and kind, "If Julian wants to fix this, then he needs to be talking to his brother. Not us."

"You're right, as usual." Julian says, causing Caitlin to smile at him

And with that, he too left the room.

-insert spacer here-

Eventually, Julian did find his brother. Although he wasn't prepared for what happened after that.

Julian stood behind said brother, who was typing something on a computer within the room typically used for autopsies.

"What are you doing?" Julian asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Copying Caitlin's handwritten report of an autopsy into the system." Was Dorian's nearly emotionless reply.

Julian noted the lack of emotion, and the seemingly American accent.

"Well, can you stop for a second?" Julian asked

"No," Dorian replied, this time sounding British again.

"Mind telling me why?"

Julian decided not to mention the shifting accent.

"Because," The younger brother said, with what sounded like contempt, "I don't really care about anything you could say."

Definitely contempt. And Julian knew why.

"But we need to talk about this," Julian insisted, "Its important."

"No," Dorian said coldly, "We don't. A long time ago, you were important to me, but not any more."

"I-" Julian had started to say, his hurt becoming even more obvious

"Save it for someone who cares." Dorian spat

Yet again, he left the room.

While Julian, feeling guilty, hurt, and unsure of what to do, let him leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember all those times I (annoyingly, and in way-too-long A/Ns)mentioned a complicated relationship?**

 **Welp. There it is. Next chapter will be better. Look forward to flashvibe friendship moments, and some snowbert.**

 ****

 **As usual, thank you for reading, and please review or... anything, really, if you liked it.**

 ****

 ****


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Welp, this is late. Sorry about that /**

 **It's probably not proofread the best either. But I hope whoever is reading this likes it anyway :)**

"Caitlin, He absolutely hates me," Julian said

"No one could hate you," Said Caitlin , who was sitting next to him in the now-empty museum café

"Well, he does." Julian stated sadly, "You should have seen him, he was like... a completely different person, a person who didn't care about me at all."

Caitlin put an arm around her boyfriend, attempting to comfort him.

"You can fix this, Jules," she assured him, looking him right in the eyes, "I know you can."

*spacer*

"I can't believe this!" Cisco burst out, while he and Barry were watching the news

"The thing about the Olympics?" Barry asked, not sure what Cisco meant.

"No! That, I can believe. I meant about Julian and his brother!"

"Oh." Said Barry

"Right?!" Cisco said dramatically, "I thought at least one of them would have been honest about the situation earlier!"

"That would have helped." Barry agreed.

"Just, you think you know someone, you go through so much with them, you think they could never keep something this HUGE from you, and then you find out they did!" Cisco ranted

"...Which brother are we talking about?" Barry asks, and then adds, "And I understand how you feel and why you'd feel that way."

"I meant Dorian, but it could apply to both." Cisco answered.

"Got it." Barry said, "Well, I don't know him at all, but you clearly do. What I'm saying is, you'll know how to handle this. Don't you always?"

"Not always, but thanks. You know, you're pretty good at this. Ever thought of becoming a therapist or something?" Cisco asked.

"Well... I'm a little busy saving the world, but I'll keep it in mind." Chuckled

As usual, Cisco was reminded of what a great friend Barry was.

*spacer*

Cisco wasn't stupid. He knew that he'd have to talk to Dorian himself about what happened today. But he waited to do it, because he was nice, and he didn't want to mess up the guys first day at the lab. And that didn't change, even when he noticed Julian looked significantly more shaken up than earlier, and was pretty sure his friend had something to do with that.

And Dorian, although extremely bitter, wasn't stupid either. He knew that Cisco was probably planning to start giving him some kind of lecture the minute they got into his car, and started driving back to the apartment they were both living in, temporarily.

Cisco opened his mouth to speak, but Dorian beat him to it.

"I know, I know. I should've told you."

He said it as if it meant nothing.

"Stop that." Cisco said, "Stop pretending like none of this matters to you."

"Who said I was pretending?"

"Your accent did." Cisco stated

"I don't know what you-"

"Yeah, you do. You're great at faking an American accent- until you're emotional about something. Then you revert back to British." He explained, and then added, "Sorta like a cellphone with its default ringtone."

"That's a weird analogy, maybe even for you."

"Oh look, you're American again."

"Stop!" Dorian almost yelled, starting to get annoyed

"And now you're British!"

"How long have you known this?"

"A year. At like, the most." Cisco answered, then tried to get things back on topic, "But that's not what we're talking about."

"Turn Left." Cisco's GPS chirped.

He resisted the urge to reference Doctor Who. It was very hard.

"What's left to talk about?"

"A lot!" Cisco said, and then turned the car left, "But let's start with: What did you say to him today?"

"How did you know I did?" Dorian asked, very impressed and, as Cisco had mentioned, very British.

"When he say you earlier, he was seemed confused and guilty. I'm good at reading people like that. Also, he said he felt confused and guilty." Cisco then realized he had gone off-topic, and tried to go back, "But at some point it switched to guilty, confused, and upset. So I thought: who else could be behind that?"

"That's harsh."

"Probably not as harsh as whatever you said to him. The only time I've seen him like that was when..." Cisco trailed off.

He'd never told his friend about the whole Savitar ordeal, or the whole Zoom ordeal, or the fact that Barry, and many others at STAR Labs were meta humans. He decided it was a story for another day.

"Harsh is accusing a fifteen year old of murder, the ignoring them for years." Dorian said, trying to shift the blame and thereby change the subject.

"I never said it wasn't, but two wrongs don't make a-"

"Right." The GPS chirped out.

"Siri has spoken!" Cisco exclaimed, and gestured to his phone, before quickly turning the car.

~~~~ five minutes later ~~~~~

"Put your head back inside the car window!" Cisco screamed at his friend, trying to be heard over the wind.

Why was Dorians head out the window? Because he was annoyed with Cisco, and wanted to stop talking about things.

How Mature. (No, not really.)

Cisco pressed a button on his side of the car, and closed the window.

"You know," Cisco said, and stopped the car outside the apartment complex, "There are ways to say 'Cisco, stop talking' that don't involve sticking your head out a window at 50 miles an hour."

He said it seriously, but smiled at the end. He was done talking about the subject for now, and wanted to move on to the rest of his day.

"So we're done?"

"For now," Said Cisco, shrugging and getting out of the car.

Dorian also got out of the car, and so Cisco walked over to his side of the car. He put his hand on the inside of the car.

Unfortunately for him, Dorian wasn't paying attention, and slammed the car door on Cisco's hand. Hard.

Cisco screamed in pain for several seconds, until Dorian finally succeeded in freeing his hand from said door.

"Are you okay?" Dorian said, and then started frantically apologizing, " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Cisco said, although his pained expression said otherwise, "I know it was- " He then tried to re shut the door, with his injured hand, resulting in another yelp of pain, "Ohhhkay, Nope, that hurts, can't do that- what was I saying?"

"Doesn't matter," Dorian said hurriedly, "Would you let me look at that?"

Cisco nodded, not wanting to talk for fear he'd end up screaming in pain again. He knew his friend had some sort of medical training, he just couldn't remember what.

Cisco shut his eyes, anticipating to feel more pain.

But he didn't. He felt Dorians fingers against his own, and then, for a reason he couldn't understand, a sensation of relief.

When he opened his eyes, he realized why his hand had stopped hurting: it was healed. Completely and totally.

"I don't-" He stammered, "How did you-" he frantically examined his now-healed hand, searching for some sign of the previous injury, "I don't even know how-"

"Well..." Dorian said, seeming reluctant and relieved at the same time, "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Ya think?!?" Cisco half-yelled.

He'd been hoping to have a semi-normal day. But that didn't look like it would happen anymore.


End file.
